El Liston Azul y esos ojos Amarillos
by EvaCullenWilliams
Summary: Un pequeño y una pequeña que se conocen de manera normal, un adolecente y una adoolecente que empiezan a sentirse confundidos respecto a sus sentimientos... ShortFic.
1. Azul y Amarillo

**La niña del listón Azul y el niño de los ojos Amarillos**

Era un fin de semana como cualquier otro para la pequeña Bella Swan quien se encontraba con su madrina, Carmen la cual siempre le llevaba al parque cercano a la casa.

La chiquilla era como uno de los mas hermosos cuadros que se allan pintado… Era menudita, su piel era blanca como la cal, su cabellera era larga y castaña adornada siempre por un lindo listón Azul Rey, y esos ojos te cautivaban al instante…esos profundos ojos marrones que daban una sensación de paz para el alma, así era Bella.

La niña comenzó a correr por todo el parque mientras que Carmen tomaba asiento en una banca. Bella tenia apenas 7 años, era una niña llena de energía y bastante alegre, era difícil estar triste cuando ella estaba cerca.

Mientras corría y charlaba con su pequeño amigo imaginario Perkins, (La pobre carecía de la habilidad que la gente comúnmente conoce como ' Sociabilidad' y por ello se refugiaba en sus amigos inventados) Bella noto a un niño, no mas grande que ella, el cual estaba sentado en uno de los columpios con la mirada perdida entre las nubes, la curiosidad la embargo y se fue acercando hasta que finalmente se encontró de pie junto a el.

-Hola-Saludo esta tímidamente al darse cuenta de que habia llegado junto con el extraño niño, el pequeño levanto la cabeza y sonrió torcidamente, nadie le había hablado desde que llego al parque, y ciertamente no era bueno haciendo amigos-Cual es tu nombre?-prosiguió Bella

-Soy Edward Anthony Masen-dijo Edward- ¿Y cual es el tuyo?

Bella aun no podía responder, se había quedado mirando los ojos de aquel, niño que respondía al nombre de Edward, "Es muy lindo" pensó ella para si misma, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que Edward la observaba esperando respuesta

Se sonrojó furiosamente y luego respondió:

-Isabella Marie Swan, pero dime Bella

-Tu nombre es muy lindo-dijo el niño- ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Me acabo de mudar y no he podido hacer muchos amigos

-Seguro, ¿Que quieres jugar?-dijo la chiquilla con entusiasmo

-¿A las escondidas?

-Si!

Jugaron y jugaron hasta que a ambos les falto aliento por tanta corredera, ya era casi hora de marcharse y ambos optaron por sentarse cerca de la caja de arena.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!-Anuncio Edward mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Bella

-Tienes razón

-¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Eres mi amiga?-pregunto el niño con los ojos brillantes por la esperanza de haber encontrado una nueva amiga

-Claro!-Respondió esta como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-¿Quieres venir a jugar a mi casa mañana?-pregunto el pequeño con gran entusiasmo

-Le tengo que preguntar a mi mama y a mi madrina, ¿Donde vives?

-Pues aun no se me bien mi dirección-dijo el niño mientras fruncía los labios

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!-llamo una voz femenina, una de las mas dulces que Bella hubiera escuchado jamás, ambos se dieron vuelta y encontraron a una mujer joven con cara de bondadosa, el mismo color de pelo que Edward y esos mismos ojos amarillos tan cautivantes…

-Esa es mi mama, ella se sabe la dirección le diré que se le de a tu nana-Dijo el pequeño sonriente

-¡Si!-Respondió Bella

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron direcciones y se despidieron, los niños por igual pero…Edward hizo algo poco común para los niños de su edad, se despidió de Bella con un calido y ameno beso en la mejilla sonrojada de aquella pequeña.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desde ese día comenzó una linda y duradera amistad, con sus altibajos, claro, pero ciertamente fuerte.

**1O años después**

Aquella niña del listón Azul y ese niño de ojos amarillos habían cambiado significativamente, no solo habían crecido sino que sus actitudes había cambiado ,también, seguían siento, claramente, como uña y mugre, nunca se separaban a menos que fuera necesario, y uno era el confidente del otro, pero aun así su relación no era perfecta…Bella tenia 16 y Edward 17

-¡Edward ya te dije que si no bajas en 3 segundos subiré a buscarte, y no será nada agradable!-Vociferaba una muy crecida Bella desde la cocina de la casa de los Masen

-¡Todos los días pareces mas mi madre!-Dijo este malhumorado ya que nuestra amada Bells lo había despertado de una larga siesta

-Eso es imposible, ella es verdaderamente unica y amable.

-Pero tu no ves cuando me reta por no hacer nada

-¡No es mi culpa que seas un holgazán! Además prometiste ayudar a pintar Nuestra casa de juegos

-¡Bella no usamos eso desde los 11!

-No me interesa! No quieres conservar esa parte de tu niñez? ¡Y no vuelvas a gritarme!-pregunto la joven haciendo uno de los pucheros que hacia que Masen cayera a sus pies

-No te grité.

-Oh, Claro que lo hiciste y me dolió.-dijo, intensificando su puchero.

-¡Oh!¡Maldición! ¡Esta bien!

-Así me gusta Masen

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la casa de juegos (Ubicada en el patio de atrás de los Masen) que no era como cualquier otra, ya que el padre de Edward y Charlie (Padre de Bella) La habían construido con esfuerzo y dedicación durante toda una semana, gracias a la insistencia de aquellos dos diablillos.

Se podría decir que mas que una casa de juegos ….era el segundo hogar de Edward y Bells cuando pequeños.

Cada uno tenía su lado. Del lado de Bella se podía apreciar Calcomanías, Fotos (La mayoría de sus grupos favoritos y de Princesas Disney), Muñecas, CDs, libros y cosas así.

El lado de Edward no tenia mas que muchas fotografías, un par de obras literarias sobre vampiros o temas espeluznantes o como Bella le decía "El monte Everest de miedo de Masen", y unas colchas….

Claro que a esta altura de juego ninguno de los dos cabía en aquella casa, debían de entrar gateando….

Pintaron la parte de afuera de la casa como esas que se ven en las caricaturas, el tejado era color azul rey, como aquel listón que Bella alguna vez llevo y la parte de abajo era totalmente amarilla, no querían pintar dentro para dejar intactas sus cosas…

Luego de un buen trabajo ambos jóvenes decidieron entrar a la casa a descansar, Se recostaron del lado de Edward y empezaron a hablar de todo un poco…pero algo había cambiado, Ambos lo sabían mas nadie decía nada, se podía sentir como la incomodidad los molestaba a ambos.

Bella en un intento de salvar la situación se movió un poco…Gran error, ella conocía su falta de coordinación así que fue inevitable no creer lo que pasaría continuación, la chica callo sobre el joven Masen haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a la misma distancia que aquella noche de Halloween.

**Flash Back**

_Ambos Preadolescentes, Bella de 12 y Edward de 13 salieron a pedir dulces, ella estaba vestida como la mas adorable Bailarina que haya salido aquella noche y que los ojos de Edward jamás hubieran visto….Edward por su parte llevaba un traje de vampiro,(¡Como no!) bastante apuesto "Como siempre" pensó la joven Swan_

_-¿Truco o trato?-dijeron a coro en su tercera parada, ambos insistieron golpeando y nadie salio a su encuentro._

_Bella y Edward se miraron al mismo tiempo._

_-Supongo que será truco entonces…-dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida las cuales hacían que Bella se olvidara de todo_

_-¿Crees que sea una buena idea?-Pregunto Bella, mirando la puerta y sintiendo como en su estomago los nervios se hacían presentes, el año pasado gracias a la misma casa habían pasado tres semanas castigados…_

_-Pues no abrió-se excuso Edward_

_-¡Edward sabes perfectamente lo que te advirtió el señor Newton! ¿Que no recuerdas la ultima vez?_

_-¡Como iba a saber que el mono le escupiría!-Ella puso los ojos en blanco y Edward le invitó a la parte delantera de la casa. Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió a su amigo_

_Lanzaron el papel higiénico hasta donde pudieron, pero una voz masculina demasiado conocida por ambos los interrumpió, el señor Newton…_

_Antes de que Newton pudiera decir algo, Edward tomo a Bella por la mano y corrieron al bosque._

_Y de nuevo gracias a la torpeza de Swan ambos fueron a dar al piso, y con sus rostro demasiado cerca ambos sintieron como una corriente eléctrica se había presentes en ellos, y Edward hizo lo que cualquier chico de su edad hubiera echo….Besarla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y en estos momentos Edward sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo que hizo aquella noche, aceptando cada consecuencia, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo se pregunto a si mismo…"Esto es lo que ella quiere?"

Y era por que Edward masen será muchas cosas pero nunca egoísta….y menos con su …es decir…con Bella

**Chan! Qe les parecio? Bueno, a mi me gusto… Ustedes ya saben, REVIEW THIS CHAPTER Tortazos, tometazos, flores y hasta felicitaciones recibo (No se aceptan ni se permiten Bebés de intercambio)**


	2. El hogar de Black

Aun no sabían que hacer, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, a ninguno le importaba o sabia cuanto habían estado en la misma posición… y el pobre Edward aun se debatía en besarla o simplemente hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

La castaña enseguida leyó los ojos de Edward y vio la duda, y es que se conocían desde hace tanto que no tenían que hablar para que el otro supiera lo que pensaban.

-Hazlo -soltó la joven Swan sin pensarlo

-No…No puedo, no…

-No puedes o no quieres?-pregunto Bella mientras alzaba una ceja.

Aceptando el reto de su amiga, Edward coloco ambas manos en el rostro y la atrajo hacia el, Una sonrisa de de pura felicidad se hizo presente en el rostro de Isabella pero desapareció al instante en que los labios de ambos jóvenes se tocaron y Edward se dio cuenta.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto el curioso y frustrado

-¿Como esta Tanya?-pregunto Bella con amargura al recordar a Tanya, la chica con la que Ed estaba saliendo

-¿Que pasa con ella?

-No es justo para ella…- dijo ella mientras se alejaba un poco del rostro de su amigo

-De que demonios hablas? Solo Salí con Tanya una vez y ¡Te aseguro que fue la cita mas desastrosa de mi vida!

-¿Entonces no estas saliendo con ella?-pregunto intentando que el tono de felicidad en su voz se hiciera invisible

-No-dijo este soltando una carcajada que resonó por toda la pequeña casita

-¿Y Jacob?-pregunto el dueño de los ojos amarillos los que nos hacen suspirar

-¡Diablos Eddy! ¡Gracias por echar sal en la herida! El rompió conmigo hace 3 días-dijo ella con un toque de amargura

-¿Eh…?-pregunto el joven Cullen, ¿por que Bella no le había dicho nada?

-Si…Dijo que tenia que "Demostrarle que lo amaba" y no quise así que me corto…supongo que en realidad no le quería, no me dolió nadita

-¿"Demostrarle tu amor"?-dijo Edward aun procesando las palabras de la Joven Swan- ¡Lo voy a matar!

Edward salio disparado de la casita dejando una muy confundida Bella dentro de esta. Nuestra heroína se dio cuenta del plan de su BF, y corrió lo más que pudo hasta la casa del muy mencionado Jacob.

Luego de un par de caídas y tropezones, llego a dar con la casa, por suerte para ella, la casa de los Black quedaba solo unas pocas casas después de la mansión Cullen.

Cuando llego la escena no podía ser peor, para su mala suerte la camioneta de Billy el papa de Jacob no estaba en el garaje, lo que significaba pelea segura…Se escucharon unos gritos y Bella entro lo mas rápido que pudo a la casa.

El busco en la cocina, la sala, la habitación del chico Black, pero no dio con ellos sino hasta llegar al patio trasero.

-¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Como pudiste pedirle algo así?-grito un muy colorado Edward, Bella no sabia si era de tanto correr o de la ira que tenia guardada, en estos momentos se arrepentía de haber dicho aquello

-Es su vida y ella hace con ella lo que quiere Cullen-escupió Black

-¡Eres un Cerdo!-grito Cullen y en ese mismo instante el puño de Jacob colisiono contra el perfecto rostro de Edward

-¡Basta!-grito Bella asustada y preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

Justo cuando Jacob se dio cuenta de la presencia de Bella, sus ojos se llenaron de rabia y estaba caminando hacia ella, por un momento Swan pensó que Jake iba a golpearla, pero Black fue a dar al piso, cortesía de Edward y ahí siguieron peleando.

Edward golpeo a Black como jamás había golpeado a nadie, mientras Bella trataba de separarlos.

Al final ambos chicos quedaron golpeados, uno mas que otro (Jake) pero ambos acordaron que nadie se enteraría. Por el bien estar físico de Jacob, Si Charlie se enterara de tal proposición, Jake perdería la capacidad de tener hijos…y Por el bien estar físico de Edward, si Billy llegara a saber que su casa fue allanada y que el joven Cullen había entrado solamente a matar a puros golpes a su hijito, Edward tendría que abandonar al pueblo.

Los amigos salieron de la casa de los Black, ninguno de los dos decía una palabra, el silencio era incomodo, nunca habían estado en tal situación

-Estas molesta-asumió Cullen quien fue el primero en romper el silencio

-¿Tu que crees? Entras a la casa de mi ex y lo golpeas cuando yo te dije que no importaba, si, supongo que estoy muy molesta-dijo Bella sin mirar a Edward.

-Pero…lo hice por que te quiero, deja de estar de perra-se justifico el joven

-¡Edward eres un maldito imbecil! ¡tu y yo jamás podremos tener nada! ¡No podemos estar sin pelear por dos minutos!

-¡Exactamente por esto debemos estar juntos!-grito Edward, los jóvenes estaba en el mismo medio de la calle a media tarde pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba.

-¿Y ahora de que demonios hablas?-grito Swan

-¡Nos conocemos como a nosotros mismos! Tu no tienes miedo en decirme cuando estoy siendo un maldito imbecil y ¡yo no tengo miedo en decirte cuando eres una perra irracional!

-¿P-perra irracional? T…

La joven Swan no pudo seguir protestando por que en esos mismo instantes el muchacho sexy y ardiente la tomo por la cintura y aplasto sus labios con lo de ella. Y fue exactamente como aquella noche de Halloween. Cullen se sentía en paz con el mismo pero su paz fue interrumpida con un manotazo propiciado por Bella

-¡Auch!-grito este con la mano en la mejilla- ¿y ahora que hice?

-¡Eso, fue por allanar la casa de los Black!

Y el resto es historia….


End file.
